


the memories, they will hold on to you.

by maryjanewatson



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjanewatson/pseuds/maryjanewatson
Summary: sharon mourns peggy. steve comforts her.





	the memories, they will hold on to you.

Sharon stands in front of a flawlessly polished headstone, her head hung low.

 

Her blonde hair is neatly tucked under a black wig, her face half-hidden behind a thick scarf and her figure indiscernible with the long, black overcoat over her.

 

She takes a long, deep breath and touches her fingertips lightly to the name carved in front of her.

 

_“Margaret Elizabeth Carter. Beloved wife and mother.”_

 

It's protocol for grave markers to be kept simple lest it reveal any information about family members S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t want out, but it still leaves Sharon with a bitter taste on her tongue. Her great-aunt was one of the most important women in the 20th century, and no one that would pass by the cemetery and run into her name would even know it.

 

Deciding to leave before she gets too upset, Sharon says a prayer under her breath to her Aunt Peggy, but before she can turn around and go, a voice speaks up.

 

“I like the wig.”

 

She had heard him coming, of course. She was trained to always be completely aware of her surroundings.

 

“Thanks. I like the beard.”

 

“I know. You told me that last night.”

 

That gets a chuckle out of her, and she looks at the man slowly approaching as if trying not to scare her away. Steve has that soft, sad smile that drives Sharon crazy sometimes, because she knows it means he’s about to say something really sweet and endearing, and it’ll make her want to cry instead of just bottling shit up like she so often does.

 

He puts an arm around her when he’s close enough, lips easily finding her forehead, where he drops a long kiss that makes Sharon feel very small and protected.

 

“How is she?” Steve asks, nodding his head towards the headstone. Sharon sighs, her chest tight.

 

“She’s okay. Told me to bring some fresher flowers next time,” She jokes, automatically deflecting. She feels Steve rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her back, and allows herself to melt a little into him, hands clasping together around his back under his coat in search for warmth.

 

They stand there for a moment before Steve speaks up again.

 

“Stark called. He needs us back. Something about the universe collapsing.”

 

Sharon nods, and lets go of him, but immediately reaches for his hand, and Steve tells himself the blush he feels on his cheeks is coming from the windchill.

 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming here today. I just wanted to be alone.” Sharon apologizes. It’s a dangerous business to disappear without a warning while you’re on the run. The people you’re hiding with don’t know if you’ve been captured, arrested, killed, or if their safe houses have been compromised.

 

“That’s okay,” Steve reassures. He won’t admit that when he woke up to an empty bed, he nearly had a heart attack.

 

As they reach the cemetery gates, Steve speaks up again.

 

“You feeling hungry? I saw a burger place a couple blocks away that looks pretty promising.”

 

Sharon laughs fully, then. She’s not even that hungry, but it’s hard to say no to a pair of hopelessly earnest blue eyes.

 

“Sure. The end of the world can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos, a comment, and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://clayappuzzo.tumblr.com).!


End file.
